Rose la tribade
by Maneeya
Summary: Rose a fini de se laisser bercer ou elle ne peut plus se le permettre. ! présence de relation homosexuelle, s'abstenir si pas à l'aise.


**Rose la tribade**

J'étais allongée sur le ventre, sur mon lit, le corps encore vibrant. Je pensai un moment me lever directement pour aller me doucher mais la fatigue et l'engourdissement eurent raison de moi. Et puis j'étais toujours en train de savourer : le souvenir des sensations remontait en moi.

— Ce n'est tout de même pas ton premier orgasme ? me demanda l'autre.

— Ne sois pas sotte.

Eva rigola joyeusement puis se leva prestement. La petite brune m'annonça qu'elle allait préparer à manger tâche qu'elle s'était appropriée depuis qu'elle avait emménagé ici. Eva était une petite galloise, avec de la famille des deux côtés de la Manche, un corps agréable à regarder et un caractère facile à vivre. Et je trouvais qu'elle embrassait bien.

Roulant sur le dos, je finis par me redresser avec difficulté. Je dois dire que j'étais moi-même la première à être surprise. Je suis Rose Jane Weasley. Oui, une sorte d'erreur ambulante, fille de deux héros et fille extraordinairement banal. Et ma vie, il y a encore deux mois, ne ressemblait pas à ça.

Et quand je dis _ça_ , j'évoque très franchement mes relations extra-amicales avec ma colocataire.

Je vivais de façon très paisible, je travaillais au Comité des Archives et je passais une bonne partie de mon temps libre à la bibliothèque du Musée de la Magie. Faites pas cette tête, j'ai l'impression de parler à James, j'adorais ma vie. Le plaisir pour moi c'était les vieux livres. Ce sont des trésors.

D'ailleurs, demain je recevrai un groupe d'historiens qui travaille sur le processus d'émancipation des elfes de maison. Ça devrait être sympa s'ils ne passent pas leur temps à me rappeler que je suis la fille d'Hermione Granger. Je pense être au courant. Être la fille de la sorcière qui a le plus révolutionné la société sorcière en quelques décennies, cela ne s'oublie pas. Ma mère a d'abord travaillé au Département de contrôle et de régulation des Créatures Magiques avant de faire le gros de sa carrière à celui de la Justice Magique. Et elle est toujours à sa tête.

Vous me direz, moi aussi je suis à la tête d'un comité. Telle mère, telle fille. Quelle blague. Dans la hiérarchie, il y a le Ministre de la magie et juste après, il y a le directeur ou la directrice le cas échéant du Département de la Justice Magique. Ça y est ? Vous comprenez ?

Bon attention, je suis très bien là où je suis. Le Comité des Archives, j'adore c'est calme il y a peu d'intervenants et plein de vieux livres, je ne peux décemment pas le regretter. Je passe mes journées à faire ce que j'aime : lire. Ce n'est pas de la littérature – paix à ma chère Roxanne – mais des documents, des essais, des traités. Je les classe, je les range, je vérifie que aucune information sensible ne circule. Et quand je dis sensible, ce n'est pas choquant, mais néfaste pour les politiques en cours. Bon après on ne peut pas faire grand chose contre les journalistes, ils ont le chic pour trouver ce que l'on cache. Parfois sans grand intérêt... N'est-ce pas _Sorcière Hebdo_ ?

Je rejoignis Eva dans la cuisine. Elle préparait deux assiettes en écoutant la radio. Mon appartement était petit mais arrivait sans trop de mal à nous accueillir toutes les deux. Je n'arrivais d'ailleurs pas à quitter ce logement – mon premier et le seul – tout simplement parce que je l'avais aménagé pour moi. J'adorais l'ambiance qui oscillait entre le chalet et la bibliothèque.

J'avais de grandes fenêtres mais toujours obstruées par les lourds rideaux. Une mezzanine accueillait ma chambre et la salle d'eau. Une cuisine américaine s'ouvrait sur un petit salon fait d'un vieux canapé, un fauteuil en bois et une table basse douillettement posé sur mon gros tapis aubergine. Mon appartement était parfait.

Bien sûr certains le trouvent « encombré », mes étagères n'étant pas assez nombreuses pour recueillir tous mes livres, il m'arrive de me contenter de les empiler. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, ça me rappelait un rite décrit dans un livre pour enfant.

Moi j'avais été me doucher entre temps, je ne supportais pas d'avoir la peau moite. Mais Eva déambulait nue sans la moindre gêne. Elle avait un très jolie corps mais assez moyen il fallait l'avouer. Ses jambes étaient sculptées par ses années de vagabondage et ses marathons en talons. La forme de ses fesses était arrondie et rebondie, peu importe dans quoi cette paire se glissait elle apparaissait douce et tentante. Elle avait le ventre plat et les seins toniques des jeunes frais comme la rosée. Et un visage de publicité. Mais j'avais un faible pour sa tignasse plutôt courte et couleur cachou. Son physique paraissait passe partout à la première approche, mais il valait le coup d'être remarqué.

Je peux vous dire qu'à côté d'elle, je passais très franchement pour un faire-valoir. Je suis Rose Weasley, peut-être n'avez-vous pas encore compris... Les petits-enfants Weasley étaient tous beaux, et je dis bien tous. Ils ont chacun leur charme, leur caractère, leur alchimie...sauf moi. Sauf Lucy et moi mais bon elle, ça ne l'a jamais gêné vu son mépris pour l'amour et la romance sous toutes ses formes.

Étant Rose Weasley, je ne suis pas exactement jolie. Mon visage est bouffé par ma tignasse et/ou mes lunettes. Mes cheveux roux frisent de façon inéluctable. Mon menton pointe le sol en permanence. Je n'ai pas de forme, sans mes cheveux longs et mon visage presque doux, je pourrais passer pour un garçon. Un garçon avec des œufs aux plats sur le torse.

Eva bavassait pendant que je mangeai. Elle avait la parole facile mais pas toujours intéressante donc je me permettais de ne pas l'écouter tout le temps. De plus, ce qu'elle cuisinait était très très bon – et je m'y connaissais étant donné que ma Tante Audrey était un génie culinaire – elle épiçait tout et tout le temps. Merci à ses nombreux voyages.

— Fatiguée Rosie ? Tu as eu une activité éreintante ?

— Très drôle. Je dois me lever demain matin.

— Une grosse journée t'attend ?

— Les historiens, les arrivées quotidiennes des affaires courantes et peut-être quelques visites.

— Ce n'est pas énorme, tu devrais finir tôt alors. Je t'attend au Musée ? Je t'apporterai un goûtée ?

— Apporte moi plutôt ta part du loyer, souris-je pour la taquiner.

Elle m'envoya un baiser joueur. Eva avait une joie de vivre qui aurait pu paraître étouffante. Et avec n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais été écœurée. Voir les gens heureux sans comprendre ce qui me manquait, c'était... déprimant.

Ce soir-là, je me couchai presque comme tous les soirs. Je priais de ne pas trop croiser de gens de ma famille – ni leur petit.e si possible. Et surtout pas ma mère. Pitié, pas ma mère. Heureusement qu'elle était trop occupée pour venir en personne aux Archives lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'un document.

Maintenant – c'est-à-dire maintenant que ma vie n'est plus totalement banale – je me demandai une fois de plus pourquoi je m'abandonnais au plaisir de la chair avec ma colocataire. Ma colocataire. Moi qui avait tant de mal à rencontrer des hommes, encore plus à dépasser le stade du café et sans vous parler d'en faire un partenaire.

Je ne comprenais pas ma relation avec Eva. D'un côté on était de très bonnes amies, un peu comme avec Hugo ou Luke avec qui il m'était si facile de parler. (Oui, Luke est mon ancien petit-ami avec qui je suis sortie pendant un an et demi assez pour que mes parents nous imaginent fiancés. Vous imaginez bien la gêne à l'annonce de la rupture.) Et de l'autre côté, les relations physiques avec elle étaient très, mais vraiment très, intéressantes. Ça me faisait l'effet d'une drogue, comme cette triste initiative avec Lysander.

Eva m'était devenue très chère, sans que je comprenne le pourquoi du comment. Les faits étaient là : on discutait bien, et nos rapports étaient agréables. Et je préférai éviter toutes les autres questions. Du coup, je finis par m'endormir.

•

J'arrivai au travail avec bonne humeur après avoir traversé Hype Park puis accéder à une cheminée cachée dans une voiture. Une fois entrée dans cette voiture – couverte de sortilèges pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de nos amis Moldus –, je levai mon sort qui présentait ma cape comme un simple manteau.

Arrivée au ministère, je traversai l'Atrium dans un calme relatif – mes horaires ne correspondaient pas exactement à ceux de la plupart de mes collègues. Je pris un ascenseur pour rejoindre le premier étage où se trouve mon cher Comité des Archives, en compagnie du bureau du premier ministre et de quelques bureaux annexes du Département de la Justice magique.

Ça me faisait toujours du bien de marcher un peu avant d'arriver à mon bureau, cela me donnait l'impression que j'avais effectué mon quota journalier de sport et que je pouvais m'adonner à ma passion.

Keith Whitby se releva en me voyant arriver, il fit une pitoyable tentative pour paraître éveillé auquel je répondis par un sourire. Pour une raison assez obscure, il devait toujours y avoir quelqu'un aux archives et cela pour faire face à un cas qui ne s'est encore jamais présenté.

Une pile de documents m'attendait sur la première table à l'entrée. J'avais bien un bureau mais je le réservais pour les documents sensibles. Je commençai une fois de plus par lire les journaux d'aujourd'hui mais il n'y avait rien de palpitant en ce moment. J'allai très vite les ranger.

Keith m'aida pendant une heure puis me dit au revoir. Les deux derniers membres de mon équipe arrivèrent, deux jeunes femmes : une jeune maman récemment mariée Tonie Williamson née Goldstein et une très jeune femme qui de toute évidence ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie Chloé Warrington. Toutes deux m'aidèrent à noter chaque arrivage et à le classer.

Je ne les laissai que quand arriva le groupe d'historiens – bien à l'heure – à qui je donnai une table où j'avais entreposé tous les documents qu'ils m'avaient demandés. Cela faisait une masse mais c'était des historiens, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en plaindre.

Mon travail n'était difficile que dans la mesure où il y avait une énorme quantité de lecture qui pouvait faire perdre la tête et puis on devait quand même avoir le sens du secret pour être accrédité. Sinon, je trouvai ça plutôt calme.

— Patron, m'appela Tonie qui se rapprochait parmi les étages, il y a quelqu'un pour vous.

Sa voix était fatiguée certainement grâce aux nuits blanches procurées par ses hommes, je m'approchai d'elle. En sortant de la rangée, je m'aperçus qu'elle n'était pas seule, Scorpius Malefoy la suivait un air ennuyé sur le visage.

Le voir ici me fit un drôle d'effet. Je savais comme le monde entier qu'il était un homme installé, marié et père de deux enfants. Et je savais que lorsqu'il entendait parler de moi, il voyait une petite fille de onze ans bégayante en train de lui faire une pathétique déclaration d'amour.

Je plaquai donc un sourire sur mon visage comme s'il ne faisait pas partis de mes souvenirs les plus humiliants et l'accueillis.

— Merci Tonie, je vais m'occuper de notre invité. Il y a-t-il eu beaucoup d'arrivages ?

Elle répondit en secouant la tête et m'informa simplement que Rita Skeeter passerai le lendemain. Je me retiens de soupirer devant Scorpius même s'il connaissait bien la situation étant particulièrement proche des Potter. Tout ce qu'i savoir sur Rita Skeeter, c'est que ma grand-mère attend impatiemment qu'elle meurt.

— Brigadier, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? demandai-je en me retournant vers le Malefoy.

— Je souhaiterais les dossiers sur les disparitions de balais et sur le meurtre de la princesse Brossdur.

Je hochai la tête sans poser de questions, ce n'est d'ailleurs pas comme si je pouvais poser des questions étant donné qu'il est à la Brigade de la police magique. Je m'étonnai juste qu'il demande aussi un dossier des aurors mais bon. Et de toute façon, en tant que sorcier d'élite, il y est complètement habilité puisque le dossier était classé.

Je lui ramenai les deux dossiers et on échangea les formules de politesse adéquates. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien de plus que l'ennui d'avoir du faire appel à moi – qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié. Pendant un instant je me suis vue à travers son regard, et je me suis trouvée pathétique.

 _Douze années que tu as quitté Poudlard Rosie, qu'est-ce que tu fais à te réfugier encore dans la bibliothèque ? Bientôt, on te reposera la question sur l'homme de ta vie, sur la chaire de ta chaire, et si tu réponds que c'est pour plus tard, que tu n'en veux pas, que t'es heureuse, plus personne ne te croira._

Voilà ce que je me disais. Même James s'était marié il y a deux ans et pouponnait maintenant son nouveau-né. Tout le monde me hurlait « Mais qu'est-ce que t'attend ? » y compris mon frère qui convolait depuis un an et demi avec Aobh Zabini.

Tout en continuant mon travail, je me rappelais l'époque où j'étais élève à Poudlard. J'avais déjà du mal à m'entendre avec les filles de ma promotion et sans parler des garçons. J'étais souvent seule surtout avant de faire la connaissance de Luke. J'étais très partagée entre la nécessité de beaucoup travailler pour être à la hauteur et l'envie que j'avais de changer du tout au tout pour enfin faire parti de ma classe, juste pour en faire partie.

J'ai fini par me résigner, ce serait mieux quand je serai sortie, me disais-je, ce sera mieux quand je serai ailleurs. Mais où que je sois, j'étais toujours Rose Weasley, pas assez belle, pas assez intelligente et beaucoup trop romantique. J'avais cru que Scorpius Malefoy allait faire fi de mon lien de parenté avec son meilleur ami et me laissait une chance de lui montrer que je peux être une vraie petite amie. J'avais cru que donner ma virginité ce serait sacré et que _lui_ pourrait passer de Dominique à moi. J'avais cru que bien s'entendre avec quelqu'un c'était de l'amour et au bout de dix-huit mois, je n'avais toujours rien compris.

Puis j'ai vécu cet épisode en Allemagne et j'ai su que je ne devais pas me décourager. Alors j'ai multiplié les essais en variant les partenaires sans comprendre ce qui clochait avec moi. Mais j'étais toujours la même Rosie, une gloutonne flasque qui lit ce qui n'intéresse personne.

Je terminai mon travail morne, en me demandant pourquoi être moi ce n'était pas suffisant. Pour couronner ces sombres pensées, un des historiens qui resta le plus longtemps me dit au revoir en me félicitant d'avoir une mère aussi géniale. Si j'avais été en forme j'aurais au moins fait une blague pour souligner que je n'y étais pour rien dans ce hasard mais je me contentai de hocher la tête.

Je partis aux alentours de dix-sept heures sans avoir pris de pause pour manger. J'empruntai le chemin inverse jusqu'aux cheminées. J'entrai dans l'âtre puis dis « Manoir Lestrange ». Un tourbillon de flamme m'emporta et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me retrouvais dans le vestibule extérieur du Musée de la Magie qui servait à transplaner et comportait six cheminées.

Le manoir avait du être entièrement rénové mais cela quand j'étais très petite. Pour moi, c'était un des plus beaux endroits du Royaume-Uni. Au manoir original, qui accueillait le musée, on avait ajouté plusieurs dépendances, la plus grande étant dédiée à la bibliothèque. Et c'était là-bas que je passais le plus de temps, vous imaginez bien.

Les deux premiers étages étaient réservés à la fiction aussi on croisait souvent des enfants, par classe ou accompagnés, et des personnes âgées. Les deux derniers recueillaient la documentation sous diverses formes. Cette bibliothèque était différente de celle de Poudlard ou de la bibliothèque ministérielle car elle privilégiait la diversité des auteurs : sorciers étrangers, magiciens ermites, harpies, vampires, centaures, gobelins et Moldus pouvaient ainsi parler et exposer leur points de vue sur les sorciers mais aussi sur tout le reste.

Je pris _L'appel du sang_ du magicien polonais Polanyi et montai jusqu'à la terrasse installée sur le toit du bâtiment. Eva m'attendait dans un canapé sous un parasol. Je la rejoignis et découvris avec joie un repas posé sur la table basse. Cela me fit immensément plaisir.

C'est triste mais j'avais pris l'habitude de passer mes fins de journées seule ou au travail même. Retrouver Eva me donnait la sensation de ne plus être la Rosie isolée qui ne voulait être vue par personne mais qui aurait aimé que quelqu'un de gentil devienne son ami.

Eva avait attaché ses cheveux ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était là depuis longtemps mais les papiers et parchemins éparpillés sur la table signifiaient aussi qu'elle avait dû travailler sur un de ses projets. Je m'assis près d'elle et attendit qu'elle ait fini son chapitre. J'avoue que je ne me retins pas de lire par dessus son épaule pour savoir de quoi cela parlait. Je reconnus au bout de quelques phrases _le Petit_ _Précis de l'enseignement magique_ d'Helena Corbut qui retraçait les quinze plus grandes écoles de magies du monde et expliquait les liens entre l'enseignement, la culture et les magies pratiquées. Le plus intéressant était le moment où l'on passe aux formes de magie qui ne nécessitent pas l'usage de la baguette.

Elle finit le chapitre six sur l'Institut Marabout et se tourna vers moi. Elle vit tout de suite que quelque chose m'avait énervée et/ou attristée et elle se rapprocha un peu plus. Elle me laissa manger et patienta le temps que je sois prête à lui parler. Ce n'était pas très naturel chez moi. Et après ce qui était arrivé à Lucy, je m'étais encore plus crispée.

J'inspirai en espérant m'apaiser tandis qu'Eva jouait avec mes cheveux. Elle était tellement jeune et rayonnante, sa sortie de Poudlard datait de trois ou quatre ans.

— Tu peux tout me dire Rosie, je suis là pour toi.

J'eus une soudaine envie de pleurer. Je me souvins que ma mère aussi me disait ces mots et que jamais cela ne m'avait rassurée. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air débile devant elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me regarde et se demande si j'étais vraiment sa fille. Mais je n'étais plus la petite Rosie qui avait besoin d'être rassurée.

— J'ai croisé Scorpius Malefoy, un de mes amours de jeunesse.

— J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait du succès, acquiesça Eva.

Je hochai la tête sans savoir quoi ajouter. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait fait du mal dans le fait de le croiser ? Voir un homme de mon âge accompli ? Voir un homme que je n'avais jamais su charmer heureux ? Voir le digne fils de son père ?

— Je crois que j'aurais bien aimé être installée à trente ans. Et j'en suis loin. Je me demande même si c'est rattrapable.

Eva marmonna indistinctement. Elle s'enfonça dans le canapé et regarda le ciel. Je crus qu'elle n'ajouterait rien mais elle reprit :

— Quand tu dis installée, tu veux dire mariée, en ménage et parent ? C'est la situation qui te rendrait heureuse à l'heure actuelle ?

Je haussai les épaules sans répondre. Je ne sais pas si cela me rendrait heureuse mais ce serait une situation normale pour une femme de mon âge. Même si les femmes font des enfants de plus en plus tard, trente ans, ça me semble être le bon moment pour commencer à s'inquiéter. Je ne voulais pas laisser passer ma chance.

— Dis-moi Rosie, tu n'es pas bien avec moi ?

Je la regardai comme si elle s'était transformée en troll d'un coup. Par Merlin, que sous-entendait-elle ? Et bien, cela pouvait signifier tant de choses. À quoi voulait-elle faire référence ? Je m'entendais répondre positivement d'une petite voix. Je ne voulais pas répondre quelque chose qui pourrait la blesser.

— Mais pour toi, nous ne sommes pas en couple parce que...

Je rougis devant la tournure de la situation. C'était la première fois qu'elle me posait des questions sur ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Les mêmes que je me posais le soir. Et les mêmes auxquelles je ne trouvais aucune réponse. Ou alors auxquelles je refusais d'y répondre... Même cela, ce n'était pas clair pour moi.

— Nos rapports sont amicaux, coupai-je avec une fermeté feinte. On ne s'est jamais déclaré et il me semble que c'était d'un commun accord.

Eva sourit et revient à un comportement plus habituel, loin de l'attitude inquisitrice qu'elle avait pris. Elle piocha dans mon assiette de riz au citron, provenant de la buvette tenue par les frères elfes de maison Esqui et Régi, l'un au service et l'autre en cuisine. Le premier apparaissait de temps en temps puisqu'il était possible de se faire servir en terrasse.

— Alors combien de temps a duré cette amourette avec Malefoy ?

Je pinçai les lèvres clairement gênées. Mon romantisme allait me faire mourir de honte tôt ou tard.

— Trois ans... et demi.

Elle rigola et me traita de « vraie romantique ». Je pouvais difficilement nier ce fait. Je me contentai de manger pour masquer ma gêne.

— Qu'est-ce qu'une amourette de petite fille vient faire dans ta vie actuelle Rosie ?

Elle s'assit plus près de moi et recommença à jouer avec mes cheveux. Son regard glissa sur moi, sur l'horizon que livrait les expositions botaniques, sur les autres personnes présentes sur la terrasse : un vampire dans le cocon en érable qui le protégeait de la lumière, une étudiante avec un grand chapeau, deux amies qui papotaient tout au fond, et l'elfe Esqui qui passait de temps en temps.

— Allez, dis-moi tout.

Sa voix même souriait et cela me fit chaud au cœur. J'appréciais sa discrétion qui me rappelait Luke. Je pris une gorgée de bièraubeurre avant de lui tendre le verre.

— Je t'ai déjà tout dit. J'en ai marre d'être en retard sur tout le monde. Ça me donne l'impression d'avoir gâché ma vie.

Je lui jetai un regard en biais aussi furtif que je pus. Elle faisait la moue comme devant un étalage de robe.

— À qui veux-tu prouver quelque chose Rosie ?

— Je ne sais pas exactement, répondis-je sincèrement. Je... J'aimerais que...

Eva ne me pressa pas, se contentant de patienter comme s'il était normal que je ne parvienne pas à finir ma phrase. Elle jouait avec mes boucles désordonnées.

— Pour une fois, j'aimerais ne pas être une source de déception.

— Qui ne veux-tu pas décevoir Rosie ? Tes parents ? Tes proches ?

J'eus un fin sourire au terme de proche qu'elle employa pour évoquer Malefoy. Sûrement le moins inapproprié.

— Ne veux-tu pas qu'on parle d'autre chose ? Ou même que l'on arrête de parler ? proposai-je d'un coup lassé de tourner en rond.

— Bien entendu, mais il faudra répondre à ces questions un jour ou l'autre.

Je fis vaguement un signe de tête pour montrer que j'avais entendu mais sans faire de commentaire. Je finis de manger tandis qu'elle se replongeai dans son livre. L'hiver, je mangeai assez tôt donc ça ne me dérangeai pas de dîner si peu de temps après la fin de mon service.

Nous fument toutes deux happées par nos bouquins dans un silence sacré. Le mien portait sur les relations entre les vampires, les harpies et les sorciers, comment les premiers contrôlaient leur soif et à quel point les rapports entre eux mais aussi avec les sorciers les aidaient dans ce processus. Un livre complètement orienté que j'aimais croire vrai.

Ce soir-là, on resta jusque tard. On lut sous la lumière des boules lumineuses magiques qui avaient le mérite pour ce mois de janvier de diffuser de la chaleur. Janvier... Sur le chemin du retour je regardais Eva, curieuse, étonnée et malgré tout rassurée.

Je me souvins de la première fois où je l'ai vue, trois mois plus tôt, et qu'elle m'avait juste l'air d'une gamine ennuyeuse. Une autre parmi la bande d'étudiants que j'avais engagée en renfort pour faire face à l'afflux de documents dû au changement de ministre. C'était toujours pareil. Et je n'avais pas prêté attention à elle parmi eux.

Elle m'avait déjà remarquée je crois. Elle avait des attitudes que je ne comprenais pas : elle restait aussi tard que moi, s'endormait en lisant de vieux manuels d'histoire obsolètes, discutait rugby, se maquillait avec un soin que personne n'avait dans ce comité... Et puis elle m'apportait à manger, et on partageait le repas en discutant de l'actualité ou d'historicité.

Eva était d'un naturel que j'ai tout de suite apprécié : les autres de mon équipe complémentaire ne se comportait pas naturellement avec moi, comme s'ils avaient peur que suite à une « mauvaise » attitude, je puisse livrer leur identification à mon oncle ministre, ma mère ministre ou mon père et son fameux réseau (quinze ans chef de la guilde la plus importante quand même)... Eva oubliait facilement que j'étais une Weasley et tout ce que cela impliquait.

Au bout de trois semaines, fin octobre, j'avais cru que je n'allais plus jamais la revoir. Cette pensée m'avait rendue triste mais j'oubliais vite. Je la croisai au Chaudron Baveur. Elle m'invita à boire un verre. Trois heures plus tard, je l'invitai sur une impulsion à dormir chez moi.

Aujourd'hui je me demandai si elle n'avait pas exagérer ce jour-là pour que je lui fasse une telle proposition – et quand je lui posai la question, elle avoua sans gêne qu'elle m'avait apitoyée pour que je l'invite et que si cela n'avait pas marché, elle serait partie voir sa famille en Bretagne. Je m'endormis au son de sa respiration, heureuse qu'elle soit dans cet appartement de Kensington avec moi plutôt que dans une bourgade paumée de Bretagne avec sa famille maternelle.

•

Je m'éveillai sous la panique avec un seul mot en tête : Rita Skeeter. Elle allait venir pour de vrai sur mon lieu de travail. Je restai bien cinq minutes paralysée par cette idée et par Eva qui avait décidé de dormir sur mon bras gauche. Cette journaliste avait certainement eu mille occasions de décéder mais elle ne s'était jamais laissé prendre. Dommage pour moi.

Ma grand-mère Molly détestait cette femme qui n'était pour elle qu'une gourgandine sans talent et sans morale. Ma mère et ma tante Ginny reconnaissaient ses qualités de journaliste mais désapprouvaient complètement sa façon de s'en servir. Et mon père et tonton Harry ne loupaient aucun de ses articles qui avaient simplement la cruauté d'être vraie et d'être écrit par une femme intéressée.

J'étais dans le camp de ma mère sur ce point. Je n'arrivais pas à tolérer qu'elle ait formé Lisa Forgett qui écrivaillait des insanités sur tous les membres de ma famille. À chaque réussite professionnel ou joie familiale, un de ses articles sortait sur les Weasley-Potter&Co dont elle parlait comme des Gambino. Elle nous décrivait comme un clan avec un réseau qui peut ou veut contrôler la société magique. Et avec ses mots mielleux, ses blagues, et ses tournures de phrases alambiquées, tout le monde la lit. C'est une _horreur_ cette femme.

Je ne veux pas la voir.

Je finis par m'extorquer du lit malgré ma faible motivation. Après tout c'était ma dernière journée de la semaine, il ne me resterait qu'un tour de garde dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche. Pendant que je me douchais dans la petite salle de bain – une des seules pièces qui n'avait pas été agrandi magiquement.

En sortant j'avais encore la chair de poule en pensant à cette journée qui m'attendait. Eva s'était réveillée entre temps, elle était devant la cuisine et lisait devant deux assiettes d'omelettes. J'adorais ses omelettes, et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle en avait fait. Je la remerciai d'un bisou sur la joue avant de commencer à manger.

J'avais arrêté de prêter attention à ce qu'elle lisait dès le deuxième jour de son installation. Les revues auxquelles elle était abandonnée étaient toutes des revues scientifiques – magiques et Moldu. De fait, elles avaient des titre tels que « Le Big Bang remis en cause », « Alors la baguette fait le sorcier ? », « La formule arithmétique 42 enfin trouvée ! », ou encore « Les néo-sortilèges, enfin limités ? ».

De toute façon je n'avais pas besoin de lire tous ces articles, Eva me faisait des récapitulatifs après. Une fois que j'eus fini de manger, j'allai me brosser les dents et m'habiller. Même proche de la trentaine, je continuais de petit-déjeuner en pyjama de peur de salir mes vêtements du jour. Les habitudes sont tenaces.

Cette fois, en arrivant à mon comité, je relayai Toni qui avait l'habitude de transformer une chaise en hamac quand elle prenait ses gardes de nuit. Elle dormait quand je suis arrivée, la sonnette qu'elle plaçait pour repérer les nouveaux venus scintilla et elle tourna la tête vers moi. Une fois que j'eus passer le portique des voleurs – une altération du sortilège de la cascade des voleurs beaucoup plus pratique – elle se retourna et finit sa nuit.

J'admirai beaucoup cette jeune mère qui débordait d'énergie. Elle était toujours à fond, autant dans son travail que comme maman et pourtant elle ne semblait pas se négliger. C'était pour moi l'image de la mère parfaite d'autant plus que Mr. Williamson était un homme accommodant à ce qu'il paraissait. Il n'y en avait encore pas beaucoup qui laissait leur femme travailler deux mois après l'accouchement.

Sur ces divagations, je repris ma routine habituelle. Je lus chaque quotidien : _InterMag_ , _la Gazette du sorcier_ , _Quidditch Magazine_ , _Sorcière Hebdo_ , et _le Chicaneur_. Heureusement qu'on ne répertoriait que les plus grands tirages parce que lire toutes les semaines les journaux spécialisés dans le bois de balais, les petites bêtes des marées ou je ne sais quoi d'autres m'aurait tué.

Nous ne gardons que ceux qui représentent une bonne partie de l'opinion publique et la Gazette est toujours la seule à publier quotidiennement. D'ailleurs nous avons du soumettre les journaux à seulement 24 heures d'actualisation quand la Gazette a voulu faire peau neuve et supprimer certains de ses articles les plus compromettants.

Je mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à tout lire puis annoter au Grimoire parce que je guettais toujours l'arrivée de Rita Skeeter. Armée de ma dizaine d'édition – la Gazette publiait chaque jour et parfois plusieurs fois par jour – je partis les ranger. Sur le chemin je m'aperçus que Tonie lisait en diagonal _La Guerre était à Poudlard_ , une nouveau livre d'histoire qui faisait polémique.

Je rangeai l'édition du 17 janvier 2035 de _Sorcière Hebdo_ quand deux notes sont venues me taper l'épaule. La première venait de ma belle famille, Caitlin qui me demandait les numéros spécial Coupe du Monde de _Qu_ _idditch Magazine_ des années 2030 et 2034 pour une rétrospective sur les Orgueils de Portree qui s'étaient étrangement illustrés pendant la Ligue.

La deuxième venait de Rita Skeeter et malheureusement elle ne m'annonçait pas que sa venue était annulée. C'était une liste de documents à lui fournir pour son arrivée dans quarante minutes. Entre temps, elle devait errer dans le Ministère et tentait de torturer n'importe quel membre de ma famille.

Je rassemblai tous les documents en moins de quinze minutes, je n'eus aucun mal : je me baladais dans ces allées depuis ma sortie de Poudlard ou presque. J'allais apporter ceux de Caitlin directement à son département puisque à huit mois de grossesse, j'avais quand même pitié d'elle. La petite Lou-Ann allait enfin être grande sœur. Et ces pauvres enfants auraient Freddy comme père.

J'arrivai sans trop de difficulté au Département des jeux et sports magiques, bureau du Quidditch, jusqu'à la partie qui délivrait les licences. Ma cousine Molly était là aussi, elle discutait avec la seule Weasley irlandaise – d'accord Donovan-Weasley serait plus exacte. Elles me sourirent toutes les deux en me voyant et je me sentis immédiatement prise au piège.

Je souris à mon tour, pris des nouvelles des jumeaux de Molly, de la grossesse de Caitlin, de leur mari respectif, je lui donnai les documents. Je comptai m'échapper très vite de cette ambiance oppressante : entre ma cousine qui était aussi rayonnante que si elle figurait dans une publicité et ma belle-cousine qui nageait dans le bonheur conjugal et familial malgré la difficulté de sa grossesse, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise.

— Mamie n'arrête pas de demander pour toi, m'annonça Molly avec cette voix mesurée et polie qui la caractérisait.

Je m'étais échappé des fêtes de famille après un court passage pour Noël.

— J'ai pas mal de travail, comme à chaque début d'année.

— Passe dès que tu peux, ce samedi on fait un repas spécial pour James.

Celui-là avait-il vraiment besoin qu'on lève son verre en son honneur ? Mieux valait que je ne me pose pas une telle question. Je promis de trouver du temps.

— Oh ! Mais que vois-je, une réunion au sommet ? fit une voix que nous connaissions toutes.

Molly regarda droit devant elle pendant deux secondes avant de se retourner et de saluer l'intruse. Caitlin caressa son ventre arrondi comme si penser à son bébé pouvait faire disparaître ses pensées meurtrières. Pour ma part, je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer que cette vieille dame mette fin au piège familiale.

Rita Skeeter n'était pas soumise aux temps, elle avait gagné des rides et perdu du poids mais c'était tout. Son corps rachitique manquait d'énergie parfois mais pas sa plume. Elle nous observait comme si elles nous avaient prises en flagrant délit. De quoi ? J'aimerais le savoir.

— Dites à Tata Rita ce que vous complotiez mes chéries .

Voilà aussi pourquoi cette bonne femme m'horripilait : sous prétexte qu'elle nous enquiquinait depuis notre naissance, elle se permettait beaucoup trop de familiarité.

— Premièrement vous n'êtes pas notre tante, deuxièmement nous n'avons rien à vous dire, et troisièmement vous devriez sortir de ce bureau, vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue.

Rita se contenta d'un sourire face à la réponse piquante de Molly qui avait l'habitude des journalistes en tout genre.

— Ne m'oubliez pas Rosie, je déteste attendre, sortit-elle cependant avant de disparaître.

Devant les questions muettes de mes cousines, je haussai les épaules et finis par partir. J'étais fatiguée avant même d'être réellement confrontée à Skeeter. Je n'allai clairement pas survivre. Pour fuir le problème, je décidai de nettoyer mon bureau plein de dossiers classifiés et de vérifier les dates pour savoir ce qui pouvait être sorti.

Ce fut heureusement possible puisque mes collègues avaient conduits Skeeter à sa table. Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'elle était en train de débiter comme horreur. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas demandé que des magasines – qui dataient d'ailleurs de l'époque où mes parents étaient à Poudlard et luttaient déjà contre Voldemort – mais aussi des livres d'histoire qui étaient sortis depuis quelques années, soit depuis que cette époque était devenue historique.

J'eus le temps de finir mon travail quand j'entendis que l'on frappait à ma porte. Je posai un rapport particulièrement intéressant sur la Forêt Interdite pour aller ouvrir. Rita Skeeter se tenait devant moi, je savais que je ne pourrais pas l'éviter aussi facilement.

— Vous aurez bien cinq minutes à accorder à une vieille dame, sourit-elle en me prenant le bras.

Cinq minutes, puis j'en serai débarrassée. C'était faisable.

Nous nous installâmes à la première table que l'on trouva. Je m'assis et aussitôt elle prit la deuxième chaise et se pencha vers moi. Je suffoquai presque sous l'intensité de son parfum.

— Arrêtez-moi dès qu'il y a une information erronée, me recommanda Rita Skeeter avant de commencer à dicter à sa plume à papote : Rose Weasley, 30 ans, chef du Comité des Archives, sans enfant, célibataire endurcie dont la dernière relation sérieuse remonte à Luke Chubb.

Elle me fixa du regard avec une intensité malsaine. Je me souvins de ce que Lee m'avait dit à propos de Skeeter : elle veut faire un bon papier, un torchon qui se vendrait bien, et les sorciers aiment les ragots et les rumeurs. Donc, la seule chose que je pouvais faire contre Skeeter, c'était de lui donner le moins de matière possible

Ce qui signifiait au passage me faire humilier.

— Pouvez-vous m'expliquer en quoi consiste votre travail ? À part courir après des journaux et des bouquins que l'on vous réclame, ce qui a tout d'un travail d'elfe.

— Le Comité des Archives est avant tout présent pour conserver et classer les documents de l'ensemble du Ministère, excepté ceux du département des Mystères, mais aussi les ouvrages qui fondent ou ont fondé notre société. Ces documents sont rassemblés au Ministère pour que les débats de l'appareil judiciaire puissent se fonder sur les réalités sociales tout en prenant en compte les évolutions déjà effectuées et éviter de retomber dedans.

— Ce comité est récent n'est-ce pas ?

— Il a vu le jour sous le mandat de Sturgis Podmore dans les années 2000. L'autre fonction du département est d'être un garant de la mémoire afin que rien ne puisse être ignoré ou mésinterprété.

En face de moi, Skeeter fronça les sourcils mais manque de bol, ce terrain était mon terrain de jeu.

— N'est-ce pas juste une façon pour votre mère de s'assurer que sa version de l'histoire restera celle de référence.

— Ma mère fait les lois, pas l'histoire. Chacun son domaine. Et ce n'est pas non plus mon domaine, je recense les travaux d'historiens sans distinction.

La plume crissait pendant notre discussion. Les lèvres sèches et fines de Skeeter étaient pincés, son œil d'aigle me scalpait la peau. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas encore lancé son attaque.

— C'est ahurissant comme le temps passe vite, remarqua Skeeter. Je n'ai pas vu arriver la nouvelle année. Avez-vous pu partir en vacances ?

— Euh non, je n'ai eu qu'un week-end.

— Etes-vous restée néanmoins au Royaume-Uni ?

— Oui, je me suis juste rendu au Pays de Galles pour le festival Morgana.

— Fabuleux ! Vous savez, si j'avais un fils je l'aurais appelé Richard, et vous ?

— Rohan.

Je m'étais complètement laissé entraîner. La discussion bondissait et rebondissait avec tellement de vivacité que j'avais beaucoup de mal à voir d'où venaient ses attaques. Je me sentais vraiment perdue, mes mains se crispèrent sur la chaise, la contrariété raccourcissait mes réponses et elle continuait son assaut, impitoyable.

Pendant trente minutes, après avoir abattu mes faibles défenses, Rita me harcela, me questionnant sur ma vie amoureuse, sur ma vie familiale, sur ce que je pensais de mes cousins et cousines qui soit avaient des emplois extraordinaires soit se réalisaient dans leur vie familiale. J'essayais de répondre que j'étais heureuse pour eux mais je me souvenais pas après coup des mots qui étaient sortis de ma bouche.

Avant de me laisser, elle voulut connaître ma relation avec ma mère. En effet, la chroniqueuse Marta Mist avait célébré l'anniversaire de ma mère, en septembre dernier, en soulignant l'ensemble des évolutions qu'elle avait apporté dans la société. Cela avait vivement ravivé les discussions sur le personnage qu'était maman même si Mist l'avait fait sans arrière pensée et s'était confondue d'excuses quand elle s'était rendue compte de ce qu'elle avait provoqué. Après tout, elle n'était pas une habituée du journalisme.

Rita Skeeter se leva enfin, bien après cinq minutes. Je n'eus même pas la force de me lever pour la saluer. Je me sentis épuisée dès son départ. Je me demandai vaguement que donnerait sa chronique, à quel point j'apparaîtrai pathétique et à quel point j'aurais honte. Keith posa une main sur mon épaule. Il me sourit d'un air rassurant puis m'assura :

— Personne ne lit ses foutaises, ne vous inquiétez pas patron.

Je souris pour faire face, je ne pouvais rester insensible à tant de gentillesse. Je faisais toujours attention à rester très correct avec mon équipe. Il y avait une bonne ambiance et un contact des plus amicales, je voulais garder cela. C'était quelque chose de rare, foi de Weasley.

Je me remis au travail et triai les archives du Département des transports magiques. Les différents départements livraient leurs archives au fur et à mesure selon les délais de publicité et les suivis à administrer. Seul le Département des mystères gardait précieusement ses archives même le ministre ne pouvait s'octroyer le droit de s'immiscer dans leurs affaires. Et cela donnait aux langues de plomb un ego surdimensionné.

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire grand chose car je sentis très vite la faim me tourmenter. J'envoyai une petite note à Eva, parfois celle-ci avait le temps de déjeuner avec moi. Je me disais que – peut-être – elle avait réservé son temps de midi pour moi sachant ce qui m'attendait. Je reçus sa réponse trente minutes plus tard, elle me donnait rendez-vous.

J'eus le temps de ranger une année puis je pris ma pause déjeuné. Je transplanai depuis l'Atrium. Il était encore assez tôt donc le Chemin de Traverse n'abritait que les quelques personnes qui ne travaillaient pas à cette heure et ceux qui devaient justement pour leur emploi parcourir ces rues.

Je vis Eva, elle était de dos, portait son manteau bleu marine rembourré pour l'hiver et une toque assortie qui me faisait penser à l'héroïne d'un dessin animé. Je touchai doucement sa hanche pour lui signaler ma présence. Elle me sourit. Elle était adorable.

— Où allons-nous manger Rosie ?

— Au bouquet ? proposai-je.

Elle hocha la tête et nous partîmes. Je m'obligeai à saluer mon oncle et mon père puisque je passais devant leur boutique. Étrangement il y avait toujours un paquet de monde alors que tous les étudiants étaient à Poudlard. Mais s'il y avait d'autres parents comme Tante Ginny et papa qui utilisaient les farces et attrapes contre leur propre enfant, cela pouvait se comprendre.

On arriva à la taverne dont la façade était ornée de fleurs d'hiver. On partit au fond de la salle, proche du deuxième foyer et on s'installa autour d'un long tonneau qui faisait office de table. On commanda directement le repas et une chope de bièraubeurre pour patienter.

— Alors. Ce lieu fait parti des endroits où je peux t'embrasser ou pas ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel face à la question quotidienne dès que l'on sortait. J'étais une fille assez réservée et je préférai nettement que l'on voit deux bonnes copines que Rose Weasley et son amante.

— Étant donné que je risque d'avoir des feuilles de mandragores coincées entre les dents, la question ne se pose pas.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de la faire sourire. Elle relança le sujet sur la conférence Mist de ce matin. Elle me fit un super résumé avant de donner son avis. On enchaîna facilement entre nos questions-réponses. Pendant ce temps, elle caressa ma main avec un naturel déconcertant. C'était tellement agréable que je m'obligeai à manger de la main gauche – rien de très difficile pour moi cependant.

Elle évita habilement le sujet « Rita Skeeter » pour me ménager. À la place, on ne parla que de choses qui me mettaient de bonne humeur : on prévit notre prochaine sortie, elle me présenta un festival qui lui donnait vraiment envie, on se tint au courant des prochaines sorties de bouquins, les changements dans les centres de formations, le nouveau programme en histoire de la magie sur la guerre interrompue...

En sortant de la taverne, Eva respira à fond l'air frais en mettant son bonnet. Je tendis d'instinct le bras pour remettre une mèche derrière son oreille. Ses cheveux étaient beaux, quelques hommes se retournèrent sur elle. Je crois qu'elle les voyait à peine, quand on est belle comme ça, assurément ça doit être une situation habituelle.

Elle m'accompagna jusqu'à une ruelle où on pouvait transplaner tranquillement. Elle profita de ce soupçon d'intimité pour me voler un baiser. Alors qu'on se sépara, elle sourit devant mon air quémandeur. Après un clin d'œil, elle disparut par le transport des tourbillons. Je fis de même pour retourner au Ministère.

Je repris mon dossier du Département des Transports magiques. Ce n'était pas très passionnant dans les faits : législations sur les balais volants, règlements sur les cheminées, importations des tapis volants... Toni guidait un historien dans les dédales et Chloé prenait des notes une pile d'ouvrages à côté d'elle.

Le calme ambiant finit de m'apaiser et je pus terminer ma journée sans grande tension. Je savais néanmoins que très bientôt, c'est-à-dire dès demain, je lirai l'article et ce serait douloureux. Étant une Weasley la situation n'était pas si inhabituelle...

Avant de partir, je préparai les tours de garde pour la semaine prochaine. Je cheminai ensuite vers Hyde Park pour rentrer chez moi à pied. Arrivée, je trouvai Eva coincée entre des poivrons et des calculs mathématiques.

— Repas hispanique et épicé, annonça-t-elle en guise de bonsoir.

Je hochai la tête, assez indifférente à la nouvelle. Je réfléchis à comment je pourrai m'habiller le lendemain, pour ma fête de famille. Je n'en avais pas encore parler à Eva – ce n'était pas exactement un sujet neutre en nous.

Les poivrons rejoignirent l'amas de légumes et leur sauce rouge qui bouillonnait doucement.

— Raconte-moi ta journée, demandai-je voyant son humeur particulièrement joyeuse.

— J'ai eu une inspiration miraculeuse cet après-midi. Mi-ra-cu-leuse. Tu sais que je planchais depuis des jours sur la protection du lotissement St Jane qui doit être protégé autant des Moldus que des sorciers. J'ai inventé les deux sortilèges qui me manquaient pour préserver l'intimité des habitations et restreinte l'accès au domaine privée.

Je la félicitai chaleureusement même si je ne manquais pas de lui signaler que contre les Moldus, il suffisait d'utiliser assez de magie pour les faire partir. Et elle me répéta encore une fois que le but de ces lotissements étaient de vivre avec les Moldus et non cachés. Je ne comprenais pas très bien l'utilité de vivre avec les Moldus si on était entourés de sortilèges pour ma part. Mon propre appartement comprenait très peu de magie. C'était une création Moldu que j'avais simplement arrangé à ma sauce.

— J'ai progressé sur ma formule mathématique, annonça-t-elle ensuite.

Encore une fois, je manifestai ma joie mais moins fortement. Eva me disait souvent ça sauf qu'ensuite, quelques jours plus tard, elle retombait sur le canapé complètement dépitée parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte d'une de ses erreurs. Sur ce sujet, je me contentai donc de la soutenir moralement. Je n'étais pas spécialement mauvaise en mathématique – ce qui était déjà rare chez les sorciers – mais je n'étais vraiment pas au niveau d'Eva qui pouvait gagner sa vie avec ça.

Cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être vraiment curieuse au sujet des sciences Moldu qu'Eva connaissait de fond en comble. Je lui avais déjà dit de se proposer au poste de professeur d'étude des Moldus à Poudlard, elle aurait fait des ravages – même si objectivement Mrs. Bell n'était pas une _mauvaise_ prof en soi. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne comptait pas mourir tout de suite et que cette voie était donc prohibée pour le moment.

Et puis nous étions toutes les deux d'accord pour dire que les meilleurs postes à Poudlard étaient ceux de professeur d'étude des runes et de professeur d'arithmancie : les deux cours les plus rébarbatifs pour la majorité des élèves. Elle me parla un peu de ses camarades de chambre et j'en fis de même.

— Ton tour de garde commence à quelle heure demain ? me demanda Eva d'un seul coup alors qu'on avait commencé à manger depuis un petit moment.

— Dix-huit heures, je répondis en espérant qu'elle ne me proposerait rien.

Mes relations avec Eva avaient le malheur de ne pas toujours être fusionnelles. Elle ne m'entendit donc pas et se lança dans un de ses superbes projets dont elle en avait l'habitude. Sa voix enjouée me proposait d'aller à un festival à Paris, un truc de Moldu – les sorciers ne se rassemblaient ainsi que pour le Quidditch et les repas. J'ouvrai la bouche pour l'informer de mon indisponibilité elle expliquait déjà qu'on pourrait camper, que les artistes étaient géniales, qu'il y aurait une super ambiance. Ce serait la liberté. Je n'aurais qu'à prendre un portoloin pour mon tour de garde et revenir ensuite.

Me voyant imperméable à son enthousiasme, elle s'arrêta et me fixa :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

— Je déjeune chez mes grands-parents.

Nos repas familiaux étaient tellement réputés qu'elle comprit immédiatement ce que cela signifiait. Avec le temps ceux-ci s'étaient espacés, mes oncles et tantes étaient des gens occupés et surtout avec l'acquisition de la notoriété ils avaient de moins en moins de temps le week-end. Néanmoins, les fêtes de fin d'année et les semaines proches étaient spéciales. Ayant déserté pour lesdites fêtes, ma grand-mère m'attendait de pieds fermes.

— Et moi ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

— Bah, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me prenne la tête maintenant. Encore une fois, elle ne m'entendit pas. Ses yeux se plissèrent, elle me sembla directement effrayante. Je voulais qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

— Tu me caches ?

Je secouai vaguement la tête pour répondre. Je ne voulais pas croiser son regard mais je ne pus m'en empêcher. Ils m'arrachèrent les mots de la bouche :

— C'est ma famille tu comprends, j'ai juste envie de garder notre bulle et... de continuer à être bien avec toi.

— C'est ma famille tu comprends, m'imita-t-elle, j'ai juste pas envie d'être ta petite copine et de vivre cachée parce que j'ai honte de toi.

Je lâchais mon assiette pour la regarder fixement. Mais Eva n'était pas le genre de femme à baisser les yeux.

— Tu veux que je te dise, je t'aime. Et c'est pas en jouant l'effarouchée que ça changera.

Avant que je puisse saisir la phrase et toutes ses acceptions, Eva sortit de table et me laissa seule. Je comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Moi qui ne demandait que de l'amour, j'étais pas capable de l'accepter de sa part. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi ? J'étais donc incapable de saisir ce qui était bien pour moi.

J'étais incapable de définir une réponse à donner à Eva. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête, c'était tout ce à quoi je renonçais en annonçant qu'Eva était ma petite-amie. Je devais être foutu bizarrement.

•

C'était difficile d'éviter quelqu'un avec qui on habite. Et c'était désagréable aussi. Eva n'était pourtant pas spécialement hostile. Elle faisait ce qu'elle faisait tout le temps. Mais à dix heures, il n'y avait plus personne. J'étais seule.

Pendant quelques instants, j'ai cru qu'elle était partie pour de bon mais il restait tous ses magasines et des robes glamour dans tous les coins. Si elle partait, cet appartement plongerait dans le vide. Une angoisse me saisit à la possibilité qu'Eva me laisse derrière elle. Après tout, elle avait sept ans de moins que moi, à vingt-trois ans, elle pouvait tout faire, tout tenter.

Je m'obligeai à me calmer, aidée par le jet d'eau chaude. Je mis des sous-vêtements et je me rendis compte que c'était un des cadeaux d'Eva. Cela raviva mon irritation. Je sortis mes vêtements les plus confortables – et aussi porte-chance à l'occasion – un pantalon tissé en Yath qui protégeait du froid et une robe sorcière en laine un peu difforme et un peu courte. Je mis ma cape sur mes épaules et la transforma en manteau pour traverser Hyde Park.

Je restai bloquée dans la cheminée, coincée dans un pavé noir de même pas deux mètres carrée qui sentait la suie, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un pose sa baguette sur la cheminée du Terrier. Je fus alors projeter dans le salon chaleureux de ma bicoque préférée. Oncle Georges me tendit la main pour m'éviter d'atterrir par terre. D'un coup de baguette, il me débarrassa de ma suie et me serra contre lui en guise de bonjour.

Dès qu'il m'eut lâchée, ce fut ma grand-mère qui m'étreignit avec une vigueur quelque peu exagérée. Je la serrai aussi, un peu gênée d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour venir la voir. Je lui murmurais mes vœux de bonheur pour la nouvelle année. Quand elle me lâcha, elle sourit à Papy qui arrivait derrière, un paquet à la main. On échangea de nouveaux nos vœux puis je pus avoir mon pull de Noël 2036.

Heureusement pour moi, j'étais arrivée assez tôt. Ce qui signifiait que je n'avais pas à faire la bise à une trentaine de personne déjà présentes. Avec Oncle Georges, papa et maman était déjà là. Je leur avais envoyé une carte de Noël. Mon père me fit un grand sourire, comme ma mère bien qu'elle semblait soucieuse. Mais maman était soucieuse pour beaucoup de chose. Sur le canapé, David, le mari de Molly nettoyait la couche d'un des jumeaux. Même s'il y avait un garçon et une fille, je ne les différenciais encore pas très bien.

Le calme ambiant était plus qu'agréable. On discutait de l'étude Moon sur la condition des loups-garons. Entre la législation que maman avait fait passé et les améliorations de la potion Tue-loup, qui stoppait définitivement les transformations, ce sujet n'était plus aussi brûlant qu'auparavant. Les dommages des loups-garons « sauvages » qui revendiquait leur liberté de tuer, de mutiler et de mordre dans le but de développer leur propre peuple n'étaient plus irréparables. Aux joues brûlantes de ma mère, je sentais qu'elle était fière d'avoir participé à cette évolution.

Mais comme elle le disait en ce moment même :

— Il ne faut pas se reposer sur nos acquis, il y a toujours des améliorations à apporter.

— Je suis bien d'accord, renchérit Oncle Georges. Je tache chaque jour de m'améliorer afin de pouvoir apporter la Lumière à l'humanité.

— Pas sûre que vous jouiez dans la même cour, fit remarquer Molly en souriant.

— Tu me sous-estimes petite nièce.

La discussion roula d'un sujet à l'autre tandis que les membres de ma famille arrivaient au compte goutte. Beaucoup de personnes travaillaient ou avaient demandé leur congé pendant les fêtes et seraient donc absentes. Freddy avait eu beaucoup de mal à avoir sa journée. Caitlin sa femme n'arriverait qu'à treize heure car elle n'avait pas pu se libérer le matin. Albus avait juste pu grappiller deux heure de pause déjeuner pour venir honorer son frère.

Sous cet horaire étriqué, on mangea plus rapidement que d'habitude pour arriver dans les temps aux desserts. Ce fut à ce moment que Angelina arriva, épuisée après ses enquêtes d'auror. Oncle Harry était arrivé plus tôt car il animait une séance d'entraînement le samedi matin.

Mamy Molly amena un superbe gâteau, très épais et très haut, avec la forme d'une carte chocogrenouille. À la place de la figure se trouver une représentation sucrée de James à cinq ans essayant de voler sans balaie. La légende disait : James Sirius Potter, n-ième joueur de Quidditch à essayer de voler sans balaie et à échouer.

Mon cousin s'offusqua pour la forme « J'étais sur le point d'y arriver » et souffla les bougies qui faisaient les bordures de la carte. Il reçut enfin les félicitations de tout le monde pour une fin de carrière aussi grandiose. Le reste du repas se passa sous les avalanches de blagues à propos des sorciers illustrés par la fameuse entreprise.

Quand je n'eus plus le cœur à discuter, je sortis un livre de poche – j'en avais toujours un avec moi – et me mis à lire. Ma famille avait depuis longtemps arrêté de s'offusquer, je faisais ça tout le temps. Et puis je n'étais pas du genre à me plaindre du bruit ça aurait été le comble pour une Weasley.

D'un coup je relevai la tête et la tournait vers la droite, mais Eva n'y était pas. Elle n'était pas dans cette maison d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, j'aurais bien voulu. C'était quand même elle qui m'avait conseillé _L'art d'être sorcier mythologie d'une unicité_ et j'aurais voulu discuter de l'étude dont il était question avec elle.

Profitant du fait que d'autres personnes étaient déjà partis, je récupérai moi aussi mes affaires avant de saluer les personnes présentes. Je félicitai une dernière fois James même si je doutai qu'il en ait besoin.

— Tu as deux minutes ? questionna ma mère quand ce fut son tour.

Je hocha la tête, peu amène de lui concéder plus que ces deux minutes. Nous nous avançâmes jusqu'à l'entrée pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

— J'ai été surprise que tu viennes seule.

— Maman, je n'ai aucune envie de discuter de ça, encore moins avec toi, et tu le sais pertinemment.

Ma mère hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Depuis mes huit ans je la tenais à l'écart de ma vie sentimentale plus que ténue, ce n'était pas pour qu'aujourd'hui nous en discutions sur le paillasson.

— Tu n'en discutes avec personne. Tu n'as même pas pris le temps de voir Luke alors qu'il était de passage.

Je n'étais même pas au courant que mon meilleur ami était venu en Grande-Bretagne, je le croyais toujours coincé dans un pays nordique.

— Tu aurais pu invité ton amie Eva.

L'énervement montait doucement mais sûrement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ?

Ma voix claqua sèche et impatiente. Mon cœur s'emballait et je voulais enlever Eva de mon esprit. J'étais très bien sans elle et ça pourrait revenir.

— Et bien on t'a souvent vu avec Eva, répondit patiemment ma mère après quelques instants de silence. C'est une bonne chose que tu te sois fait une nouvelle amie, vous avez l'air de tellement bien vous entendre, j'aurais voulu la rencontrer.

Ma gorge asséchée, je ne répondis pas. Amitié ? Eva n'était pas du tout mon amie, quelle crétinerie ! Mais je n'allais pas répondre ça. C'était hors de question. Je me contentai donc de mettre mon manteau sans la regarder.

— Rose, me relança-t-elle d'une voix douce.

— Notre discussion mène pas à grand chose, rétorquai-je, je vais juste y aller. À plus maman.

Je marchai jusqu'à quitter la propriété de mes grands-parents puis je transplanai. Je me retrouvai dans le placard à balais de mon immeuble, le seul endroit où je pouvais transplaner sans tomber nez à nez avec un voisin Moldu.

Je montai rapidement jusqu'à chez moi et me laissai tomber sur mon canapé. En face de moi, cachant la cheminée, se trouvait le grand tableau d'Eva. Il était plein d'inscriptions et signes mathématiques dont une majorité m'était inconnu.

Qu'est-ce que j'allai faire de ma vie ?

L'angoisse me saisit une fois de plus. Ma vie se dégradait d'année en année. Mes éclairs de lucidité ne duraient jamais assez longtemps. Je voulais certes Eva. Mais je voulais me marier. Je voulais une famille et un mari. Et je voulais un bébé à voir grandir, à aimer, à éduquer. J'avais toujours voulu cela.

Durant ma dernière année, alors que j'étais en couple depuis bientôt un an avec Luke, j'avais imaginé m'installer avec lui dès ma sortie de Poudlard. J'aurais pu être ce genre de femmes sans aucun problème. Le genre de femmes qui tombent enceintes avant leur vingt-cinq ans. L'idée révoltait certaines mais moi, ça me disait bien.

Mais à la mi-juillet, j'avais reçu mes résultats aux ASPIC, l'après-midi même j'avais largué Luke et je m'étais tenue éloigné de lui pendant trois longues années. Cela m'arrivait de prendre des décisions quelque peu impulsives et de souvent les regretter amèrement. Je n'ai jamais plus retrouvé un homme qui me donnât envie d'avoir un enfant avec lui. Et Eva n'avait rien d'un partenaire idéal en vu d'une procréation.

Devant moi, le corps du demiguise qui errait chez moi se dessina. D'abord la forme de sa silhouette qui ressemblait à celle d'un singe puis ses membres souples et longs recouvrèrent de longs poils gris. Ses énormes yeux me regardaient en penchant doucement la tête. Je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'elle me voulait et pourquoi elle se manifestait ainsi. Je disais elle car d'après mes recherches, c'était une femelle. Je n'avais aucune idée de prénom, je ne savais même pas si cette espèce pouvait être domestiquée.

C'était juste que l'animal avait cherché un lieux sûr où il pourrait manger et vivre et avait trouvé son bonheur ici. Effectivement, son caractère calme et paisible devait se satisfaire du peu de bruit et de vie qu'on trouvait ici. Je tiens à préciser que j'aurais préféré n'importe quel animal pourvoyeur de câlins en compagnie, mais avec la chance que j'avais, c'était peu probable. Je tendis les bras vers la créature et ses yeux plein de mélancolie me fixèrent gravement.

Elle ne s'était présentée à moi que trois ou quatre fois en plusieurs années. Cela constituait à chaque fois de multiples questions d'autant plus qu'elle apparaissait rarement à des moments anodins. Et elle venait maintenant alors que j'étais à deux doigts de perdre Eva, moi qui m'étais toujours défendue d'entretenir ce genre de lien avec elle, alors que j'allais être en retard à mon travail, alors que j'avais la sensation que ma vie était une impasse.

— Tu sais où sont les fruits et légumes, glissai-je simplement en me résignant à partir.

Je me sentais étrange. Lorsque j'avais commencé ce boulot aux archives, c'était provisoire. Ma mère me harcelait depuis six mois et je voulais qu'elle arrête. Les archives c'était intéressant parce que j'avais accès à une masse de documents fantastiques, mais c'était plutôt un boulot de test, un boulot d'appoint pour ceux qui avaient besoin d'un peu de stabilité. Comment cela était devenu un projet de carrière ? Je voulais lire des vieux documents mais je voulais y réfléchir, partager mes pensées et les confronter à d'autres. Qu'est-ce que je faisais à classifier sans jamais ressentir cette liberté que j'adorais ?

Je m'enfermais dans mon bureau. Je voulais de nouveau tout faire valser l'envie était brutale et absolue. Je l'avais déjà fait en larguant Luke du jour au lendemain, et quand j'avais couché avec Lysander perdue dans les hautes herbes, et encore quand j'avais fui l'Allemagne abandonnant Corona et le musée magicologique d'histoire. C'était une sale habitude que j'avais prise, comme une enfant gâtée qui jette à terre ce qu'elle a sans aucune considération.

Je n'allais pas me soigner. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, cela ne m'avait pas porté préjudice. Ma carrière ne souffrait pas particulièrement. Je plaisais assez pour avoir réussi à attirer Eva, alors que nos différences devaient lui sautaient au visage. Et la ménopause ne me guettait pas encore, je pouvais encore avec mon petit bébé à moi.

Ma lettre de démission fut rédigée très rapidement. Une fois ceci fait je fermai les locaux et pris l'ascenseur pour aller au bureau du Ministre. Je déposai ma lettre de démission et mes clefs. Je sortis par une cheminée, certaine de ne pas revenir ici avant un bon moment.

•

J'étais en plein sevrage. En sevrage d'Eva, ma patience était rigide, mon envie de partir s'accentuait, mon sommeil était faible et mes fantasmes obsessionnels. Ma seule consolation c'était que je fréquentais presque personne, je pouvais donc cultiver ma sale humeur sans réserve. J'avais passé les deux premiers jours à débarrasser mon appartement. Ma colossale bibliothèque et mes quelques affaires allaient trouver refuge dans la ferme que tenaient les parents d'Angelina.

Le mardi j'avais réussi à réunir mon ancienne équipe pour leur remettre leur lettre de recommandation. J'étais partie comme une voleuse de mon poste mais j'avais beaucoup de respect pour chacun d'entre eux. Je leur présentais donc mes excuses :

— Je suis partie précipitamment mais je ne voulais pas vous laisser sans porte de sortie. Je vous remets donc ces lettres de recommandation, j'espère qu'elles vous serons utiles un jour ou l'autre.

Mes anciens employés me regardaient sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

— C'est gentil patron, souffla Keith. Et vous, vous comptez faire quoi ? osa-t-il demander après quelques instants.

— Je vais partir de Londres pour faire quelques voyages. Je vais essayer de me faire une place parmi les sophimages.

— Si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est bien vous, affirma Tonie d'un air serein.

Les trois autres confirmèrent son avis et apparurent confiant quant à ses chances d'intégrer un milieu aussi fermé. J'avais simplement voulu me fixer un objectif assez important pour assurer mon enthousiasme mais en voyant mes collègues m'encourager et y croire, je commençai à me figurer que je pourrais être à la hauteur. Et ce genre d'espoir était très risqué.

On poursuivit notre discussion, se tenant au courant des projets des uns et des autres. Mon départ semblait résonner en eux, à moins que ce ne soit cette lettre de motivation qui les poussent à mettre en œuvre leur projet.

Quoiqu'il en soit Keith Whitby nous avait annoncé son intention d'envoyer deux trois articles aux revus de presse sorcières, il espérait ainsi se faire remarquer. Il avait essayé le Chicaneur – qui publiait sans un regard sur le nom de l'auteur – mais il ne correspondait vraiment pas à la ligne éditoriale du magazine. Les chroniques humoristiques avaient du mal à accrocher quand ce n'était pas de simples cancan.

Chloe avait choisi de changer complètement de voie et tacherait de décrocher un stage dans le milieu juridique. C'était un secteur très fermé et l'apprentissage serait sûrement sa seule change de devenir mage malgré son absence de diplôme. Cette position était assez hypocrite sachant qu'aucun examen externe ne permettait de confirmer sa connaissance législative.

Naturellement, je lui proposai de parler à Victoire de sa recherche pour qu'elle puisse lui indiquer quels juges seraient assez ouverts d'esprit pour la prendre en stage. J'évitai tout de même d'avoir recours à la génération précédente, c'était souvent gênant pour pas grand chose et cela avait tendance à entretenir certains ressentiment. Mais ma cousine n'était qu'une avocate parmi tous les autres, cela était plus acceptable.

Je notais directement ce service promis dans un carnet, c'était typiquement le genre de choses qui me sortait rapidement de l'esprit.

Alors que Toni évoquait sa possible mutation au service des nuisibles – ils allaient ouvrir une période de recrutement dans deux semaines et elle espérait réussir l'entretient – David s'approcha de notre table et m'aborda. David était très gentil mais ce n'était que le mari de Molly et je trouvais étrange qu'il se mette en tête de discuter avec moi d'un coup.

— Je voulais te proposer de venir à l'anniversaire des jumeaux, on essaie désespéramment de combler leur impatience avant Poudlard. Ce serait demain en début de soirée, on peut te compter parmi nous ?

Je répondis positivement. Je n'avais rien de prévu et si je partais après avoir passé une soirée en famille, j'espérai qu'on me le reprocherait moins. Il partit aussitôt qu'il reçut ma réponse et souhaita une bonne journée à tout le monde.

Nous ne restâmes pas beaucoup plus longtemps aux Trois Balais. Nous devions tous retourner vaquer à nos occupations, en tout cas, c'était le cas pour eux. De mon côté j'hésitai sur la marche à suivre. Je me rendis à Pré-au-lard et regardait les portoloins accessibles à la réservation. Il y avait généralement jusqu'à vingts places, en cas de forte affluence, il devenait très difficile de se déplacer. Ce n'était heureusement pas le cas en ce début d'année et plusieurs destinations étaient possibles.

Je regardais le tableau d'affichage et ses notes en papyrus enchanté. Quelle destination serait la plus susceptible d'attirer Eva ? me demandai-je sans y penser. Tessalit j'avais répondu de façon automatique. Eva m'avait tellement parlé de ses voyages que je savais ce dont elle avait besoin après cette longue période de sédentarité.

J'hésitais longuement à réserver une place voire deux. J'avais sans conteste l'espoir qu'elle revienne vers moi mais qu'avais-je à lui proposer ? Pourquoi serait-elle mieux avec moi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autres ?

Mais je me dirigeais vers la file d'attente. Il fallait y croire pour permettre la réalisation d'une prophétie c'était mon oncle qui me l'avait expliqué. Et si d'habitude je me contentais d'un léger mépris envers tout ce qui touchait à la divination, je voulais aujourd'hui croire que je pouvais faire pencher la balance du destin.

Je pris deux billets pour jeudi matin. C'était tôt mais j'avais hâte de disparaître. Je traversai le hall j'étais assez pragmatique pour douter qu'Eva repasse chez moi avant mon départ alors je choisis de lui envoyer simplement la réservation. Si elle acceptait, elle viendrait me rejoindre. Sinon, elle passerait récupérer ses affaires et poursuivrait sa vie. Je tacherais alors d'en faire de même.

J'allais m'endormir seule pour la quatrième fois. Pour palier à ce constat, je lus jusqu'à une heure avancée du matin. Le livre était passionnant, je n'avais pas voulu le lâcher avant la fin. C'était un bon polar même s'il datait de 1904. Le style était vieillot et la norme sociale étrange mais quelle ambiance, quelle intrigue, et quel délice.

Je m'endormis déjà courbaturés et une masse vint se poser sur mon ventre. Je savais que ce n'étais pas Eva – elle n'avait pas le poil aussi long. Je passais ma main sur cette amie chaleureuse et invisible tout en pensant qu'il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de lui permettre de continuer à vivre ici. Jamais un demiguise ne partirait à l'aventure, aussi calme soit-elle.

À mon réveil, après une toilette rapide et un petit-déjeuner pris à l'extérieur, je me rendis au village de Baguettemolle. C'était un village entièrement sorcier qui vendait les fruits et légumes introuvables chez les Moldus. J'espérais y trouver des graines pour un potager d'intérieur qui fournirait chaque jour de la nourriture pour mon amie de toujours.

J'eus peur que lorsque je reviendrai ici, elle ne soit plus présente. Elle pourrait partir dans une bibliothèque ou une autre maison. Mais j'avais été tant de fois à sa place... Souvent calme, il me suffit d'un ras-le-bol ou d'une sensation d'enfermement trop épaisse pour que je quitte tout. Pas ma famille, c'est vrai, c'était bien plus difficile avec eux qu'avec n'importe qui d'autres. Mais j'avais tourné le dos à Luke. J'avais coupé court avec Lysander sans penser à ce qu'on aurait pu vivre. Et j'avais abandonné Corona, la boule au ventre peut-être, mais sans me retourner.

Si cette amie me faisait vivre la même chose ce ne serait qu'un juste retour de karma.

Nouvellement approvisionnée, je déposai mes achats chez moi et partit chercher des planches chez un vendeur Moldu. Il faisait toujours des chichis à propos des dimensions et des matériaux utilisables mais c'était proche et à un prix presque abordable.

Je revins de nouveau, montai à l'étage et commençai mon œuvre. Je ne regardai pas l'heure avant d'avoir fini ce qui bien entendu déborda sur l'heure du rendez-vous. Je redescendit, pris ma cape que je transformai d'un tour de baguette en long manteau. Cet appartement avait l'air mort et triste sans l'amas de livres que j'y avais entassé année après année. J'avais hâte de partir. Mon esprit frissonnait à l'idée de la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, de la librairie de Cidade Velha et même la bibliothèque de Uagadou – peu probable qu'on me laisse y aller.

Me rendant compte que je 'avais aucune idée où habiter Molly – j'avais une quinzaine de cousin et pas mal d'oncles et tantes, trop pour ma mémoire qui préférait pouvoir citer les dix ouvrages phares du Manitou Suprême Maria Full –, je fouillais mon porte-feuille pour trouver la liste que j'avais faite.

 _Molly : lotissement des armuriers._

Parfait, je mis mon manteau, descendis les escaliers comme une furie et traversai Hyde Park jusqu'à la cheminée banalisée. Une fois remuée et couverte de suie (j'avais encore oublié de jeter un sort de protection), j'ouvris les yeux et sortis de l'habitacle. Je me souvenais très peu de la dernière fois que j'étais passé alors je me contentai de suivre la lumière et le bruit.

Pour combattre le froid mordant de janvier, Molly et son mari avaient recouvert leur jardin d'une grande blanche à même de maintenir leur invité en vie. J'entrai par un coin de toile et fut surprise de la chaleur ambiante personne ne restait en cape, on les voyait ça et là posées sur les dossiers ou accrochés à des portants. Trois braseros étaient disposés donnant chaleur et lumière.

Victoire et James m'avaient alpaguée : mon cousin récemment marié parlait avec joie des projets d'enfant que lui et sa femme avaient. Victoire lui donnait des conseils pour soutenir sa femme une fois enceinte et moi je lui conseillais de ne pas se faire peur en lisant les livres scientifiques à propos de la grossesse ou l'accouchement, _Papa Gaga_ serait bien suffisant.

Mais je décrochai de la discussion en entendant à plusieurs reprises le nom d'Eva. Je parcourus la salle et reconnus la robe de sorcier d'Eva en lin qui s'évasait à partir de la taille. Elle avait fait monté les enfants sur des chaises et les encourageait à frapper une piñata. C'était très probable qu'elle l'ait fabriqué elle-même vu qu'on avait pas le droit d'apport des cadeaux.

— Qui a invité Eva ? demandai-je.

Ma voix avait du changer car ils me regardèrent différemment. C'était sûrement aussi parce que je leur avais sûrement coupé la parole.

— Je pensais que c'était toi, répondit finalement Victoire d'une voix prudente, on me l'a présentée comme une de tes amies.

Je tiquais à la mention d'« amie », dis à voix haute, cela semblait intolérable.

— C'est n'importe quoi, m'offusquai-je. Je m'en vais, ajoutai-je en remettant ma cape.

Ils me regardèrent curieusement mais n'insistèrent pas. Je transplanai avec hargne, je pensais au dernier moment à bien me fixer sur mon fameux local à balais. Je voulais tellement rentrer chez moi que j'aurais bien pu oublier et me faire bêtement surprendre. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil les yeux rivés sur les affaires d'Eva. Je les avais rangés dans des cartons et j'attendais qu'elle vienne les récupérer. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de venir ? Je devinai sans grande difficulté qui avait pu l'inviter : facilement mon mère ou n'importe qui elle en avait parlé. Mais nos parents avaient des manies énervantes telle que l'intrusion dans la vie privée, c'était déjà énervant plus jeune, passé la trentaine c'était simplement désespérant.

Mais la seule question, la vraie question, tournait dans mon esprit sans qu'une réponse concrète se dessine. Eva aurait-elle vraiment voulu me forcer la main ? Ou alors c'était peut-être juste de la curiosité. Tout cela lui ressemblait tellement peu. Je lui avais déjà présenté mon oncle Harry, le plus susceptible de l'impressionner, et elle s'était contenté d'une blague sur sa célébrité avant de discuter normalement.

Le bruit d'une clef déverrouillant la serrure se fit entendre. Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce consciente qu'Eva était la seule à avoir un double de mes clefs. Le troisième était en sécurité dans le coffre de mes parents et vu leur rapports avec les gobelins, ils n'iraient pas le chercher sans raison.

— J'ai reçu ton message, annonça-t-elle en s'avançant.

Au bruit elle agitait un petit papier, je supposai qu'il s'agissait de la réservation. Elle sortit sa baguette et une lumière en sortit. Elle grossit jusqu'à s'en détacher et plana au-dessus de nous.

— J'ai réussi à m'échapper de l'anniversaire, c'était plutôt sympa.

Mon regard avait du s'assombrir car son sourire fut plus moqueur.

— J'avais pas encore reçu ton message quand je suis allée chez ta cousine. Je voulais te rappeler mon existence mais c'était très bizarre.

Elle s'assit sur la table basse et me raconta sa brève expérience. Elle était arrivée à l'heure avec une bouteille et sa fameuse piñata. Elle avait échangé quelques mots avec tout ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés. C'était Molly qui l'avait délivré du long dîner qui allait suivre. En discutant avec Victoire celle-ci avait compris qu'Eva était une infiltrée. L'hôte étant au courant, Eva avait pu partir.

— Pas d'ironie moqueuse ? demanda gaiement mon ancienne colocataire.

— Tu es revenu pour récupérer tes affaires ou pour m'accompagner ?

Ma voix était tranquille mais ma question elle-même trahissait mon impatience.

— Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ?

— Je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais dire. Je ne peux pas te présenter comme une amie, et je ne le veux pas.

Eva se pencha vers moi et saisit mes mains.

— J'ai pas honte de t'appeler petite-amie malgré ce que tu penses.

J'avisai mon porte feuille par terre, à côté de mon sac à dos. Je sortis une vieille photo que j'avais rangé dedans pour la donner à Eva. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils en voyant ma mère bien plus jeune faire face à un tout petit bébé. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de moi en voyant le fin duvet brun qui me recouvrait le crâne à l'époque.

— Je veux avoir la joie et l'honneur de mettre au monde. C'est ça que je veux.

Eva hocha lentement la tête en prenant la mesure de ce que je venais d'annoncer. Je savais qu'au fur et à mesure, son esprit étudiait nos possibilités.

— Je vais envoyer mes affaires à ma famille et je reviens dormir une dernière fois ici.

J'acquiesçai. Elle fit son sac à dos à son tour puis déplaça ses affaires en plusieurs allés-retours. J'étais incertaine quant à ce qui m'attendait maintenant. Nouveau travail. Un qui ne me rapporterait pas un centime avant que j'ai fourni des preuves tangibles de ma valeur. Nouvelle relation. Une à laquelle j'avais d'ores et déjà mis une limite. Je ne savais même pas si elle accepterait de vivre ce genre d'aventure avec moi ou si elle poursuivrait sa route.

En tout cas, j'avais arrêté de me laisser bercer et j'avais choisi une voie. Elle serait pleine de vieux livres poussiéreux et pleine d'Eva c'était celle qu'il me fallait.

* * *

 _Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce moment avec Rose et Eva. J'espère ne pas avec mal utiliser le terme de tribade. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et laisser un commentaire si le cœur vous en dit, Maneeya._


End file.
